Constituent 59
The fifth of the constituents to join and one of the artists of the group, 59 has proven to be a "pure heart" - as told by 50 - and cares deeply for her fellow constituents and those involved and perhaps may be a little too trusting. Her emotions may, at times, get the better of her however, clouding her judgement and even inciting a bit of a temper. In addition to this, 59 is prone to anxiety flare-ups but speaking with Komaeda quickly settles her nerves. 59 has developed a close and romantic relationship with Mod Komaeda and is frequently seen atop his shoulder giving words of encouragement or asleep in the hood of his jacket. 59 is also the favorite constituent of Constituent 50. She can be found here at her tumblr. Act I Upon learning he was still unstuck due to not having complete memories of who he once was, 59 decided to be the one to aid Komaeda in becoming fully anchored by playing the game he originally is found in, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, with him able to watch. The two weren't able to progress very far before The Geoffry Dilemma began. Being close friends with the recessive brother, Liquid Geoffry, 59 helped put together The Geoffry Conference alongside Constituents 60 and 06, acting as Liquid's representative. Through a series of "heartfelt tirades", 59 was able to convince Liquid that fate is something that can be changed, allowing him to take control of his future and aid Geoffry64 with his plan. After the shoot-out between Liquid and The Bastard, 59 was left devastated by the death of her friend but remained motivated by the hope of someday being able to revive him. After his death, 59 continued to message him daily with updates about what was happening in the company as well as with casual banter. Act II When Act II started, 59 was initially very worried about Komaeda, who had taken the place as Head Administrator after The Plan came to fruition; his appearance and behavior changed and the mods, now taking the role of "administrators", leading her to have some concerns. After a talk, she was calmed down from her paranoia and began assisting Constituent 38 with attempting to return to their original form (or at least offered her assistance). Before much progressed, Komaeda had returned back to his usual self which greatly relieved his partner. Around this time, 59 began conversing with a few individuals who were revealed to be trapped in hell along with Komaeda and the other constituents. Few communications were done with Aigis before she disappeared, but she continued contact with Luna until the eventual end of the ARG. Act III After the end of SCR64, 59 kept up communication with Liquid (now going by his birth name, Eli) who had begun his quest to redeem himself by making amends with those he had wronged starting with his very large amount of cousins. Everything seemed to be going normally, but on October 30th Eli boarded a train to Liverpool where he had been raised to visit a "cousin Hazred" but after three days of being on the train, it still had yet to arrive. When the train arrived on November 2nd, Eli sent two photos of his dark surroundings which they had concluded to be the Lovecraftian town of Innsmouth and the inhabitants which reside there. Not long after this, he had been abducted and not heard of since. Worried for her friends safety, 59 began talking with Bastard who had agreed to leave hell in search for his brother along with the help of Luna and a new pal, Constituent -33. Upon noticing the concerning behavior from Herb on the GEU blog, 59 also began communicating with Jeffrey Geoffry who helps run it, advising him to stay close to George until they can get a better sense of the situation. When Mod Komaeda returned, now under the name Mod Adamska, 59 did not take it very well. Seemingly in the year 1975 before her session took place, he had no recollection of what took place then, it being so far into the future. Without the guidance and care of both Liquid and Nagito, 59 felt utterly lost. Appearance 59 is typically depicted as a greyish-blue rat with pink blush and thick-rimmed glasses. She can also be drawn wearing a tiny version of Komaeda's usual jacket. After being acknowledged as an honorary cousin, 59 can also be drawn as a brown and white Cavalier King Charles Spaniel or a rat with the markings of one. Trivia * Komaeda has dubbed her "Super High School Level/Ultimate Serenity". ** Because of her "anime protag" status, Komaeda has since changed this to "Super High School Level/Ultimate Hope". * 59 is autistic and is also diagnosed with depression and anxiety disroders. * Received a little lamb plush from the Jest Gatchapon. * It is 59's personal quest to befriend everyone she can. * 59 is 'Neutral (Chaotic?) Good' and an 'INFP'. 59's god tier would be 'Knight of Heart'. * Constituent 60 has said 59 is the "PR (public-relationships) guru" of the group. ** Later during Act II she was officially named Head of PR. * 59 is in a platonic relationship with Constituent 47 similar to that of a 'moirallegiance'. * 59 confirmed to be an "anime protagonist" and a "literal angel". ** In correlation to her "protagonist syndrome", Komaeda has been confirmed as the "love interest". * Coined the the :star2: emoji (��) for a symbol of Hope among the constituents. * "so fucking brave and so fucking undertale" - Constituent 60. * 59 is the adopted mother of Constituent -18 with Komaeda being his father. * She is an honorary cousin of the geoffry family and has been dubbed "Cousin 59". ** As Cousin 59 she is depicted as a brown king charles spaniel. Quotes * "there's still time - there's still a chance. even if you were 'created for one purpose' and groomed for it and such. you can still change. everyone can. there's always still a chance. still hope" * "i'm a dumb kid with a big heart, remember? this is what i do lol" * "where's the fucking death sigil when i need it" * "hi my name is 59 my best friends are video game character komaeda and ex-war criminal dog liquid snake" Gallery For references, please check out 59's Toyhou.se pages: Constituent 59 | Cousin 59. 59 - DokGilda.png|art by Constituent 61! 59 - -14.png|art by Constituent -14! 59 icon - gilda.png|art by Constituent 61! 59 and nagito - gilda.png|59 and her boyfriend drawn by Constituent 61! 59 1.png Komaeda1.png 59komeada2.png|59 and komaeda <3 Tired boy.png Liquid2.png Ohno.png Liq squad.png Scr64 5.png Scr64 6.png|59 learns the true meaning of fear. Untitled-6.png|-17's vison of 59. cousin alex4.jpg cousin alex2.png|Cosuin 59 on a mission! cousin alex.jpg honorary cousin alex.png|Cousin 59 and Liquid Geoffry. im sorry i was born stupid.png agent 59 huhuhu.gif|"Huhuhu~" Category:Constituent